Jacob's letter
by Dreaming of Jack
Summary: Jacob leaves a letter to Sam. SJ .


Sam knocked on the door at Hammond's office, frowning slightly as she did so. "You wanted to see me about something, General?"

"Yes, Major, close the door please, will you, " Hammond said. pushing the paperwork on the desk to one side as she came in. " I wanted to give this to you both officially and as a friend, both of yourself, and Jacob. I know how much your father meant to you, Major, and how difficult it was to come to terms with his death. I think you know, Major, "he said as Sam's eyes filled with tears and she swallowed hard," that you meant just as much to him. Jacob wasn't a man to put things into words easily. Long years in the military , well, that will do it to you. But you should know that his greatest fear was leaving you without seeing you get your personal life settled and happy. Anyway, " he continued gruffly, " this letter will tell you everything. He made me promise to give it to you if something happened to him. And as his oldest friend for many years, I respect his wishes."

" Thank you, General, " Sam choked out somewhat shakily. " I .. think I'll go now then, if that's all right, sir."

" Of course, Major. Let me know if you need anything. "

" Thank you, sir. "

She stumbled out of the office clutching the letter, and walked blindly down the hall, not registering where she was even going. It was only when she got to her lab and she walked in and shut the door, that she realized that the hand holding the letter was shaking. She sat down in the one comfortable chair she had there, curled up in a ball with her feet tucked up under her, and stared at her fathers letter. It was not thick, but handwritten, and her eyes blurred as she realized that this would be the last time that the familiar comforting writing would be addressed to her.

" My Dearest Sam. " she dropped her head as a tear fell on the letter, realizing that this would put into words everything that they couldn't or wouldn't say all her adult life .

" If you are reading this, then I am undoubtably gone, and my good friend George has passed this on to you as I asked him to. First off, I want to say, trust him, Sam. There aren't many people left in the world, Tokra or Earth, that you can trust. George is one of them . He will stand by you and whatever choices you make in your life to come.

Second. I, want to say, don't grieve for me. Sam, I had a good life. Both here on earth and as a Tokra. The knowledge I gained through Selmac is something that most people would never experience , and I am astounded every day by it. Having my life saved gave me another chance to change some things in my life which needed changing. Like my relationship with you, Sam. It gave me a chance with you again, and for that I'm grateful. Another chance at life. You know I loved your mother very much. . I was so lost when she died, and I want the same kind of happiness for you.

Which brings me to my third point. Which is, what the hell are you doing with that guy, Pete, whats- his- name," Sam smiled as she read it, almost laughing through her tears at him making her smile from the grave. " I don't want to tell you what to do, Sam, especially as you are a grown woman, but as your father, I will say, you are making a mistake. A big one. And I think you know it. Don't think for one moment that I haven't been watching you and Jack

together all these years without realizing your feelings. Even if you don't admit them. And I know you think that you are doing the right thing by following the regulations, right?

Well, in this case the regulations are wrong. Don't let rules come in the way of happiness, Sam. I know that you think you're happy, but you're not. You're only settling. Don't do that, Sam. It's a poor way to live. Because you'll wonder all your life what you were missing, if you would have been happier. I know you. And I know him. And you two belong together if anyone ever did. It's plain as anyone can see that you two love each other, and you'll never be happy without him. Or him without you. So go and tell him so, Sam. Tell him you have your old man's blessing, that he's the one son of a bitch that I could stand to see my little girl with . I would have been happy seeing you two get married, and having him for a son. Tell him that. And make sure any boy you two have get named after me, all right?

I love you Sam, and I always will. Be happy.

Dad. "

She stumbled to her feet, dabbing at her swollen eyes and she smiled. How did he see . How did he know her so well. She thought of all the times that they fought together, and the easy cameradrie between the two men she loved. How much she had taken that for granted. He never would have been that easy with Pete, she knew. Jack and Jacob spoke the same language, followed the same codes, liked the same things, and ultimately, loved the same woman. One as a father, one as a lover.. .

She opened the door and started out, and almost crashed headlong into the very person she wanted to see coming around the corner.

" Sam, are you ok?', Jack asked urgently. " Hammond said that I might want to check up on you, that you might need my help.." he trailed off as she put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

" Just read this, Jack" she whispered. " It's for you too."

A year later.

"Well, how's this for a fine introduction to our latest stargate recruit? " Hammond laughed as the baby tipped over the pencil stand on his desk with his eagerly waving feet , clasped firmly in his mother's arms. " I think he's about ready for army boots, anytime, with those feet, Jack".

" Yes, sir, but I think we'll wait a bit yet, " Sam laughed. "Let's get Jacob into solid food before we send him on any missions, ok? "

She met Jack's eyes and smiled as she thought of all that had taken place in just a short time.

Dad would have been proud.


End file.
